


Babies make Four

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: Terrible Beauty [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m pregnant.” It seemed to take their family a moment to really process what Dean had said.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A sequel to <span class="u">Our Luck</span> but can be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first time I've written something like this. It's a bit short, because I thought it could get a bit boring if I just wrote nine months worth of fluff?
> 
> Anyways, this first chapter is the pregnancy, the the next chapter will focus on Dean and Cas adjusting to being parents.

“Fuck,” Dean cursed, glaring at the shattered plate on the floor. He let out a frustrated sigh as he knelt down - something he was cautious about now that his stomach was finally starting to grow outwards. He was sure bending over wouldn’t actually cause any issues for him or the babies at this point, but he didn’t want to take any chances. He could hear the door to the garage open and slam shut, followed by the sound of Castiel’s dress shoes on the hardwood floors.

“Dean, let me get that,” Castiel place a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled up at him.

“It’s okay, babe, I’m already down here. But could you stir the sauce?” Castiel nodded, leaning down and place a kiss on Dean’s hair before walking over to the stove. Dean gathered the bits of plate, before slowly straightening up and tossing them in the trashcan. When he turned around, Cas was staring at him, sauce covered spoon held in hand. “What’re you looking at?”

“You, of course,” he set the spoon in the dish by the stove then walked over, wrapping his arms around Dean’s middle. “And how beautiful you look.” Dean smiled.

“I look pretty much the same.” Castiel shook his head, pushing up Dean’s shirt to expose the slight bump, and running his hands over it.

“That won’t be true for long.” he declared. “Soon everyone will know that our sons are in there.” Dean couldn’t help but smile, placing his hand over Cas’ on his stomach. Something in the way Cas said _our sons_ made his heart flutter. He and Castiel were going to be parents - after years of trying, they were _finally_ having a family of their own. “I was thinking, perhaps we could tell our family at dinner this weekend?” Dean nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

***

“You’re getting chubby, Uncle Dean,” Anni giggled, poking at Dean’s stomach, curled up on Dean’s lap. Dean smiled fondly down at his niece, bouncing her on her knee.

“Well, that’s what happens when you get older, kiddo,” he smiled, at her. Anni’s giggles bubbled over into full blown laughter, falling back against Dean’s chest. He felt the couch dip beside him.

“Hey, you having fun with Uncle Dean?” Sam asked, reaching over and ruffling his daughter’s hair. Anni flashed Sam a wide, toothy grin and reached out for her father. Sam pulled Anni out of Dean’s lap, cuddling her close and kissing the top of her head. Dean smiled, watching his brother and his niece. He couldn’t wait until his children were born - he couldn’t wait until he could cuddle them and watch Castiel with them. To watch them grow like they’d watched their nieces. 

He felt a kiss on the top of his hair, and then Castiel slipping onto the couch on the other side of him, an arm around wrapping around his waist. “She’s getting very big, Sam,” he commented, rubbing circles on the side of Dean’s stomach, the slight swell of it hidden by his loose shirt and jacket. 

Sam smiles proudly, running hands through his daughter's hair. "They grow fast," Sam's voice lingered, the unsaid _hopefully you'll find out one day_ hanging between them. Dean really just wanted to come out say it right then, to tell his brother that one day was going to be sooner than any of the family thought. But he held it back. He and Cas had agreed to announce it over dinner, letting everyone know at once. 

“Sam, help Adam set the table, will you?” called their step mom, Kate, from the other room. “Dean, will you come and help me in here?” Sam set Anni down on the couch, and pushed himself up. Dean kissed Cas’ cheek, and got up himself, letting his husband slip into the spot he’d previously occupied to play with their niece.

Fifteen minutes later, and the table was and everyone was sitting down to eat. Sam had already eagerly engaged their younger brother into discussions of SATs and AP exams that Adam has been spending all his free time studying for lately. Gabriel was begging Anni to eat more food than she got on her face - which was definitely not happen-, making Kate and Sam and Gabriel’s elder daughter, Sophia, laugh. 

“So, Dean,” Dean looked up from his plate at his father. “Any chance I could get you to fill in for Benny at the shop when he goes on vacation?” Dean caught Cas’ eye, and couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m sorry, dad, but that’s just not gonna be able to happen,” Dean declared, shrugging his shoulders. John raised an eyebrow.

“Are they finally going to make you stop working from home or something?” he asked.

“No it’s not that,” Dean explained. “It’s just going to be difficult for me to work on cars for awhile.”

“Did you hurt yourself, Dean?” Sam asked, turning his attention away from Adam. Gabriel rolled his eyes, snorting.

“No, I’m not hurt, Sammy,” Dean assured, smile widening. “I’m pregnant.” It seemed to take their family a moment to really process what Dean had said.

“Pregnant?” asked Kate. Dean nodded again, reaching down and rubbing a hand over his stomach. “Oh, Dean that’s wonderful!” The next five minutes were a surge of congratulations from the family - hugs from Kate and Sam, a clap on the back from John, and the girls excitedly feeling Dean’s stomach, and talking about how excited they were for their new cousin.

***

Dean’s clothes aren't fitting anymore. He can’t help but feel a little upset about that at first, but then he looked at his stomach and would remember why his jeans would no longer zip and his shirts were stretched taut across his torso. But he still that didn’t change the fact that he needed to buy more clothes. _Maternity clothes_ , and unfortunately there just weren’t that many places that carried maternity clothes for males. 

Gabriel lent him some of his from when he’d been pregnant with Anni. The pants were too short and the shirts were just long enough to cover up everything, but they would do until he could he could order his own.

“You could just wear dresses,” Castiel suggested, lounging on the couch in the study, watching Dean over the top of his book.

“Castiel, I am not going to indulge your cross-dressing kink with maternity wear,” Dean declared. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“I guess some of that maternity lingerie is out of the question?” He asked, the joke obvious in his voice.

“No, Cas, you’re just gonna have to deal with me in my normal underwear for the next few months.” Castiel smiled, closing his book and standing up, walking over to the other side of the room to stand behind Dean.

“You could just start sleeping naked,” he said, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. “I’ll bet that would feel better - I know you don’t like anything on your stomach much right now.” Dean leaned back into his arms, letting his hands come up to rest on his stomach. Castiel nuzzled his nose in his hair. “We should go to bed. We’ve got your doctor’s appointment in the morning.”

***

The appointment was pretty routine - they checked Dean’s urine and blood pressure and a few other vitals. The only thing really memorable from the appointment was hearing the heartbeats and getting to see the babies again on the ultrasound. Dean had been through all this at his first appointment, but it was still amazing. Those were _his children_ , growing inside him.

Not to mention that Cas’ face will be something he remembers for the rest of his life, eyes wide in amazement as he stared at the screen of the ultrasound. He clutched Dean’s hand in his own, and pulled it up to his lips, placing a kiss on his knuckles. “I love you, Dean.”

***

Dean’s back hurt all the time lately. Luckily he had the most amazing husband in the whole world, who didn’t mind giving him back massages after coming home from a long day of work. Dean’s convinced that Cas’ fingers are magic. Castiel slowly worked his hands down Dean’s back, working out each of the knots in his back, elating little sounds of pleasure from Dean.

Cas placed a kiss on Dean’s shoulder, running his fingers along Dean’s lower back. “Have I told you how beautiful you are, Dean?” he murmured, nuzzling his neck and letting his hands slip around to rest on Dean’s stomach. Dean let his head lull back to rest against Castiel’s shoulder.

“I’m fucking huge,” he declared.

“So?” Castiel placed another kiss on the column of his neck. “You’re _pregnant with twins_ , Dean, you’re supposed to be. I think you look gorgeous.” Dean smiled, turning his head to bury his nose in Cas’ hair.

“I just...I’m not used to all this extra weight, y’know? I haven’t been super fit since High School but I haven’t been really...chubby or anything-”

“Dunno, you put on a few pounds in college.”

“It’s because _someone_ had us living on a stoner diet,” Dean reminded, smiling into Cas’ hair. “It’s just odd having this much weight. My center of gravity is off and everything.”

“Then stop walking. You can just stay in bed for the next four months. I’ll bring you every meal,” Cas said, rubbing his hands in circles over Dean’s stomach. That’s when it happened, the little push of of Dean’s stomach against Castiel’s hands. They both straightened up, and stared at Dean’s stomach. “One of them kicked.”

Dean smiled, placing his hands on Cas’, and kissing his cheek.

***

“That was easier than I anticipated,” declared Castiel, looking proudly down at the cradle he’d just finished putting together.

“You’ll still have to do the cribs eventually, Cas,” Dean pointed out from his stop on the bed, eating from the plate balanced on his stomach. Castiel let out an irritated sigh, falling back on the bed beside him.

“Can’t they just always sleep in the cradles?”

“They’ll outgrow them, babe,” Dean set his plate aside and motioned for Cas to get closer.

“The instructions make no sense,” Castiel, rolling over and laying his arm around Dean’s lower stomach.

“Why not ask someone to come and help you?”

“I can put together my children’s cribs,” Dean rolled his eyes, running his hands through his husband’s hair.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

“I’ll ask Sam to come and help with the nursery on Saturday.”

***

“Ow,” Dean furrowed his brow, rubbing a hand over his stomach. Castiel’s head snapped up, concern evident on his face.

“Are you alright, Dean?”

Dean smiled, “Just a contraction, babe.” 

“A contraction? Dean you’re not far-”

“A Braxton Hicks contraction, darling,” Dean smiled, straightening up and rubbing his stomach. Castiel nodded his head, mouthing an _oh_.

***

Dean gives birth via c-section - some men may be capable of getting pregnant but evolution hadn’t given them a way to actually deliver children. So, he’s induced at nine am, and thirty minutes later, his sons were born. All he honestly remembers is seeing each of them, bloody and screaming when the doctor held them up, and Castiel whispering in his ear how perfect they were and how much he loved Dean and how grateful he was that Dean gave him this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there actually probably will be other bits added to this fic, since I'll probably just add any little dabbles about Dean and Cas and their children to this as other chapters.
> 
> Also for anyone who cares, the babies are named Jacob Marion and Marcus Jonathan Winchester

Dean missed sleep. He really _really_ missed sleep. He’d already been having issues sleeping during the last few months of his pregnancy, stomach too big to really get comfortable, and he thought that while his sleep would sporadic, he’d at least be able to sleep better once the boys were born. Marcus had other ideas. 

He and Cas had bought two cradles to keep in their bedroom the first few months, so they wouldn’t be getting up and going all the way down the hall to get them every time they cried. Jacob was happy in his little cradle, sleeping peaceful and when he did wake up and wasn’t hungry or in need of a new diaper or something, the rocking of the cradle caused by his movements would lull him back to sleep. Marcus, not so much.

Dean hummed quietly, trying to slowly lower his sleeping son into the cradle without waking him. He hoped that Marcus would sleep for an hour or maybe two without realizing he was in his cradle and not in one of his fathers’ arms. Dean was _tired_. He loved his son, but he just couldn’t sleep with him in his arms. It made him nervous. He was scared he’d accidentally crush his baby in his sleep or something.

He’d gotten to lay down in his bed before Marcus started crying, setting off Jacob. Dean groaned, flipping over, a bit more violently than he should had from the jolt of pain from his stitched cesarean incision, and glaring at the clock by the bed. One more hour, and then Cas would be home from work. Cas had taken two weeks off after the birth of the boys, but now he was back at work, leaving Dean to take care of both of them. Not that he minded most of the time. Dean had _wanted_ to stay home. It’s the whole reason he’d made sure he’d gotten a job where he could work from home - he and Castiel had had this all planned out since they were eighteen. They’d go to college, get good jobs, get married, buy a house and start a family. Dean would stay home with the children, working from home, and Cas would work outside the home. The whole typical American Family thing.

Dean just wanted to _sleep_ , and Marcus wasn’t letting him do that. He sighed, pushing himself up. He walked over to the cradle, and picked up Marcus, cradling him close to his chest, and shushing him. Both boys calmed down, Marcus curling into Dean’s chest and letting his eyes fall shut, and Jacob making little movements, making his cradle rock back and forth gently. Dean readjusted Marcus gently, so that he was resting against Dean’s shoulder, and left the room, grabbing the transmitter end of the baby monitor to take downstairs with him.

Being able to cook dinner with only one arm is something Dean’s proud of. Castiel had told him not to worry about cooking for awhile - Kate, Ellen, and Benny had been constantly dropping off food at their house since the boys were born, and Cas was fine just eating leftovers. But Dean liked cooking, it was calming. Plus, if he ate one more bowl of gumbo, he’d probably puke. Benny’s gumbo was great, but you can only eat something so much. 

By time Castiel is home, Dean’s finished cooking the burger patties and is just finishing toasting the buns. “Dean, you didn’t have to cook,” he said, walking over and gently taking Marcus from his arms. His husband smiled down at their sleepy son, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“I _wanted_ to cook, Cas,” Dean leaned down, giving him a quick kiss. “Plus, do you think you can stomach another bowl of gumbo or casserole?”

“I appreciate the gesture, but I am growing tired of eating the same three things every night,” Cas agreed. “Is Jacob upstairs?”

“Yeah, unlike _someone_ ,” Dean loving tickled Marcus’ stomach, “Jacob will sleep in his bed.” Castiel smiled. 

“I’ll set the table, if you want to go get him?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, they’ll probably both be hungry soon.” He turned off the stove, and went upstairs to retrieve his older son. Jacob was awake, the cradle still slowly swaying. Dean smiled down at him, gently booping him on the nose. “Hey, baby boy, have a good nap?” he asked, picking him up. “I’ll bet you did, without your little brother crying, right? Daddy’s gonna take a nap after dinner,” he mumbled. He knew his son didn’t understand any of what he was saying, but talking was good for him. 

Castiel put Marcus in the Star Trek themed baby sling that Charlie had bought as a gag gift. Dean never actually used it - he may be fulfilling every other stereotype of a housewife but he would not be caught dead in the baby sling. It kept Marcus close, which is what he wanted, but it freed up arms for other things. Dean uses his foot to pull the baby bouncer closer to the table, and leaned down to put Jacob in it. “You look tired,” Cas observed, “If you want, I’ll feed them after dinner and you can tuck in early.”

“I’ll help feed them, but I’m definitely going to bed early tonight,” Dean declared, sitting down in his seat and picking up his burger, taking a large bite.

“Meg and Benny offered to babysit-”

“Nope. Meg is our friend and all, but she’s _Meg_ , the reason you were a little shit in high school,” Dean declared.

“I believe you had just as much to do with that,” Castiel countered, smirking a bit before picking up his own burger, being mindful of Marcus.

“Bull. I was a good kid before you _seduced_ me,” Dean smiled at him. “Listen, Meg’s a good friend, but she’s _never_ been good with kids, which means it would be Benny watching the boys and making sure she doesn’t kill one of our children, and I’m not gonna put either of them though that.” Castiel nodded. “Plus, as nice as a night to rest would be, Marcus is so high maintenance, I don’t think we’ll be able to leave them with someone else for awhile.”

“Yes, I guess you’re right.”

“Though as soon as we find a way to get Mark to sleep in his bed, we’re gonna get a sitter, and,” Dean smirked, “We won’t be sleeping.”


End file.
